The present invention concerns a novel method and device for treating an aneurysm of a patient and, more particularly, a method and device in which an embolic device is maintained within the aneurysm.
A well-known method of treating an aneurysm of a vessel wall includes the placement of a number of embolic coils within the aneurysm. Typically, a deployment device is used to introduce the coils, one by one, via a microcatheter, into the aneurysm. In wider neck aneurysms, it has been found that the embolic coils tend to migrate back to the parent vessel, which may result in occlusion of the parent vessel. Further, migration of the coil or coils back into the parent vessel may cause the coil or coils to be moved by the blood into another portion of the vessel, creating potentially serious problems.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for maintaining an embolic device within an aneurysm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that is relatively simple in operation for treating an aneurysm.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for treating an aneurysm of a patient in which migration of the embolic device back into the parent vessel wall is prevented.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vaso-occlusive device in which an embolization element is anchored within a patient""s aneurysm.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is provided for treating an aneurysm of a patient. The method comprises the steps of introducing into the patient""s aneurysm a collapsible framework adapted to support an embolization element such as one or more embolic coils. A connected helical member is also introduced into the vessel leading to and communicating with the aneurysm, with the helical member being compressed against the inner wall of the vessel for anchoring the framework. An embolization element, such as one or more embolic coils, is introduced via a deployment device, through the framework and into the aneurysm.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims, and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.